Ichi-nii : Endless Suffer?
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Ini sangat aneh. Benarkah Ichigo masih mempunyai adik selain Yuzu? Kalau iya, Siapakah itu? Kenapa Ichigo tak pernah melihatnya? Kejadian-kejadian yang aneh dan menyeramkan terus saja menimpanya tanpa henti.


_Aku cuma seorang anak kecil._

_Aku muncul di kegelapan..._

_Kuhantui kalian semua.._

_Selamat datang... Kuharap kalian..._

_Menerima dengan senang hati..._

_NERAKA._

_KU._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MYSTERY/HORROR/CRIME/DEATH FANFIC**

**BLEACH**

**.**

**FANFIC BY : KITOUSAGIBIANCA**

**BLEACH BY : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS BY : READER(?!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED T FOR CRIME/HORROR  
**

.

.

.

.

**CHARACTERS MIGHT BE KINDA OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"ICHI-NIIII~~~~~~"

"Ghuehk!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_KILL..._

_KILL..._

_KILL..._

_KILL..._

_KILL..._

_Everyone..._

_Kill them all.._

_Humans are stupid..._

_Come and play with me.._

_FOOLS._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ichi-niii~~ Ayo bangun! Nanti telat ke sekolah loh!" Panggil Yuzu, adik Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang membangunkan kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan cara diguncang-guncang dengan keras.

Yuzu menarik selimut Ichigo. "Ghhuueeh! Sebentar lagi!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menarik kembali selimutnya. Ichigo lalu tersenyum diam-diam. _Akan kukejutkan dia.. Khehehehe _Tawa Ichigo dalem hati. "Oii..,Yuzu.." Bangun Ichigo sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya (akting nih yeee).

"Akhirnya bangun juga ! , hmm..ya? ada apa?"

.

.

.

"GGGYYYYAAAA YUUUZZZUUU! ADA SESEORANG DIBELAKANGMU!"

Ichigo menunjuk ke belakang Yuzu.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba pandangan Yuzu menjadi aneh. Mukanya pucat dan berkeringat dingin serta bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Matanya membulat tanda kalau Ia sangat kaget.

"Yu.. Yuzu?" Ichigo bertanya pada Yuzu yang terlihat aneh.  
Ichigo tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. "Yu.. Yuzu? aku cuma main-main kok.. Gak ada siapa-siapa kok.." Ichigo tertawa hambar tetapi pandangan Yuzu masih ke belakang Ichigo, "Yuzu! Ada apa sih!"

Yuzu dengan tangan bergetar.. Tangan kanannya mulai naik dan menunjuk ke jendela Ichigo.

"Ta.. tadi ada.."

"Ada apa?!"

"Anak perempuan .. Be.. Berambut hitam.."

.

.

_Setelah di kurung dalam waktu yang cukup lama.._

.

.

"Ap..- apa?!" Ichigo menatap Yuzu dengan pandangan serius. Ichigo segera berbalik. Jendelanya terbuka membuat sinar matahari langsung masuk menerangi kamar Ichigo. "A.. Ah" Ichigo tersenyum hambar. "Jangan gitu ah! Ini masih pagi loh! A.. Ayo sarapan..!" Ichigo pun turun dari kamarnya bersama Yuzu.

.

_Akhirnya dia sudah selesai mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk memperlihatkan diri..._

.

Dibawah, sudah ada Rukia dan Isshin, ayah Ichigo dan Yuzu yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan. Rukia datang membawa minuman untuk ditaruh di meja. "Pagi semua! Ini untuk ke sekian kalinya aku yang mempersiapkan minum!" Rukia lalu tertawa gaya 'bohohohohoho!'

1 gelas untuk Isshin, 1 gelas untuk Ichigo, 1 gelas untuk Rukia, 1 gelas untuk Yuzu .. Lalu Rukia menaruh 1 gelas lagi.

"Gelasnya kelebihan satu tuh.. Hahahahahaa! Kamu udah rabun ya!?" Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Rukia yang kebingungan.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Apa maksudmu!? Apa kamu tidak lihat 1 orang adikmu ini ?!" Muka Rukia jadi merah karena ngambek.

"A..Apa? Adikku kan cuma Yuzu.. Ibuku juga udah meninggal.. Gak inget ya?" Ichigo bertanya kepada Rukia yang masih ngotot.

Rukia berkacak pinggang. "Terserah! Pokoknya ada adikmu satu lagi ! Rambutnya hitam dan jago olahraga! Masa' sama adik sendiri lupa?! Dia sekarang lagi di toilet!" Bentak Rukia pada Ichigo. "Adikmu itu... DUA!" Teriak Rukia lagi.

Ichigo bingung 100%. Isshin lalu datang dan duduk. "Hahahahah ayo semua~~! pokoknya kita duduk makan aja ~~"

"Apa sih, hari ini dia aneh sekali.." Batin Ichigo sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Rukia.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun berjalan ke sekolah berdua. Selama mereka jalan ke sekolah ,, Ichigo terus saja memikirkan keanehan-keanehan tadi pagi. Bukan.. Lebih tepatnya.. Kemarin malam..

_Ah, aku tak boleh memikirkannya!_ Seru Ichigo dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng kepala sementara Rukia disana cuma diem + cuek. combo!

**_FLASBACKS_**

_Tengah malam jam setengah 2.. Ichigo keluar kamar untuk ke toilet. "Ah sial.. Aku sama sekali gak bisa tidur.. " Ichigo mengucek-ucek matanya. Ichigo lalu melihat jam .. Tanpa berkata apapun, Ichigo lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.  
_

_Ichigo melihat ke cermin. Matanya berkantung. Ia akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa tidur... Mungkin sejak SMS terror itu? _

_Ichigo lalu melihat ke cermin lagi. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang cewek berambut hitam! Tapi saking ngantuknya, Ichigo langsung ke kamar terus bobok lagi dah.. :v dan .. tanpa disadari, akhirnya sudah pagi.._

_Suara Yuzu pun mulai terdengar di telinga Ichigo._

**_End Of Flashbacks_**

_"_Waktunya istirahat."

Ujar bu guru yang lalu pergi sambil membawa bukunya.

Anak-anak mulai lari berhamburan keluar. "Apa!? Sejak kapan aku melamun terus?!" Ichigo pun bertanya pada dirinya.. Tapi...

**Kelas Ichigo - Waktu Istirahat**

"Akhirnya istirahat juga!" Seru Ichigo sambil jalan-jalan. Lalu saat jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba Ichigo menemukan ruangan yang gelap. "Eh? Ini ruangan komputer ya? Kok gelap banget? Gak mungkin mati lampu...!"

Karena penasaran, Ichigo pun masuk sendiri.

BLAM! Tiba-tiba pintu tertutup sendiri. Ichigo berusaha membukanya tetapi tidak bisa! Ichigo menggedor-gedor pintunya. "OOYY! AKU MAU KELUAR! BUKAKAN AKU!" Saat Ichigo baru saja ingin mendobrak (menendang) pintunya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ada cahaya.. Berarti ada komputer yang nyala.. Berarti ada anak jahil! ... Simpul Ichigo.

Ichigo pun menghampiri komputer yang nyala itu. Lalu saat Ichigo datang... Ternyata tak ada siapapun..

"Mungkin, dia lupa mematikannya.." Ichigo lalu menghela nafas panjang. Tetapi, Ichigo benar-benar kaget saat melihat layar komputer itu. Di komputer itu, ada banyak sekali tulisan.

Ichigo pun mulai membacanya..

_KILL.._

_TAKE.._

_KUROSAKI ICHIGO._

_RUKIA KUCHIKI_

_KUROSAKI ISSHIN_

_KUROSAKI YUZU_

_KUROSAKI MASAKI_

_K.._

Tiba-tiba mulai terketik sendiri.. Ichigo benar-benar kaget.

Huruf-huruf itu masi berlanjut membuat sebuah kata-kata..

Ichigo cuma diam menganga bengong kaget melihat fenomena ajaib ini.

_._

_._

_._

_KILL KILL KILL KILL KILLKILILKILKKILKIILKILIIKILIKLIKLLLKILLKILKILKILK ILKILLKILKKILLKIILLKILKILLKK_

_ICHIGO IS,AAS.A..S S ICHIGO IS A STSRAATNDMJAJDJJAD JDJJDKIOLLLLLLLL]_

_TAKE THEIR SOUL.. CIHGSOAAPDPAAD... ISHHINS SDJAJDJA MASAKI IS DEAD,,CSJSJJDAJSAJJYUXZZUUU YUUUZUU _

_IHSHAJDJRUKIA KUCHIKIMANDJHSJ JAJS KILL KILLK ILLIK IL KILL KILL MAKDN SDAA\J\\\\\\\\\_

_JSJAJAIDIAIDAIDIADJDJ MJJCNN DODOAJDJ JDJSJ PNAONAIAKJDAM_

.

BBBRRRRRUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKK!

.

Ichigo terjatuh begitu saja. Rasanya Ia ingin pingsan. Kata-kata tak beraturan yang diketik dengan buru-buru sampai panjang sekali yang dapat membuat mata sakit benar-benar membuat Ichigo shock.

Ichigo sadar... Sejak tadi pagi, keanehan terus saja bermunculan. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak pernah sama sekali ada kejadian aneh seperti ini, 'ada salah apa aku ini?' Tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan komputer terbuka. Ichigo pun buru-buru keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo bernafas terengah-engah. Ia ingin coba bernafas seperti biasa, tetapi sama sekali tak bisa! Tentu saja.. Dia langsung lari keatap sekolah...  
_Kalau itu kesalahan komputer, bagaimana.. Bisa ditulis namaku?! Dan nama keluargaku .. dan Rukia__!? Ah! Pasti ada yang iseng!  
_

Ichigo menatap jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup lembut mengenai pipinya dengan lembut yang sukses membuat Ichigo merinding. "Cuaca hari ini kan harusnya cerah.. Aku lihat di tv kok ramalannya.." Ichigo lalu menatap langit. awan hitam bergerak dengan cepat dan perlahan-lahan menutupi langit yang cerah.

"Pertanda burukkah?.." Pikir Ichigo. "Ah, itu udah biasa kok.." Ichigo lalu membalikkan badan. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya Ichigo pulang sekolah.. Ichigo benar-benar lapar! **

"Aku pulang..." Seru Ichigo sambil melepas sepatunya. Tetapi, tidak ada suara sedikitpun. "Hei.. aku pulang!.." Seru Ichigo lagi yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu rumah dan masuk.

Ichigo membulatkan matanya. Didepannya ada pemandangan yang sungguh horror.. Merah.. Darah terciprat dimana-mana..

"Oh, Ichi-nii sudah pulang ya.." Tiba-tiba Yuzu datang ke arah Ichigo. Muka Yuzu dipenuhi dengan darah. Sambil memegang pisau yang ada bercak darahnya, Yuzu berjalan menuju Ichigo.

Ichigo membulatkan matanya. "YUZU?! K-K-.. Bau darah.. Ini kenapa?! Sedang apa kamu!? Kenapa ada darah dimana-mana!?" Tanya Ichigo tanpa tarik nafas.

"Menurut Ichi-nii, aku ngapain yah?" Yuzu tersenyum melihat Ichigo. "Aku sedang masak.."

"Kh-?! Tapi kenapa ada darah .. ?!" Ichigo rasanya mau mati. Bau amis darah ini.. Bercak-bercak darah menempel di tembok dan lantai. Baju Yuzu sebagian besar di nodai oleh darah merah segar. "Kamu masak apa sih!?" Ichigo menutup hidungnya dan berlari ke arah dapur.

Ichigo membulatkan matanya.

Kepala... Isshin ...

"Bagaimana kak? Ini kumasak untuk kakak. Bergizi loh.. Ayah udah pasti sehat banget.. Ini sup darah ayah dengan tambahan usus halus nya. Lalu ini kentang potongan lambung dan lidah ayah. Dan menu utamanya ini." Kata Yuzu sambil menunjuk potongan kepala Isshin yang cuma sampe leher tetapi, tanpa mata di atas piring. "Hmm.. sayang banget, matanya ayah kalo gak salah juga sudah kumasukkan dalam sup.."

Ichigo masih menganga dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Hmm.. Kak Rukia sudah pulang belum? Ichi-nii makan saja duluan, tapi sisakan buat Rukia-nee juga ya.. Hihi" Yuzu lalu tertawa-tawa dan bersiul sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Ichigo masih diam mematung.. Perlahan, Ichigo tutup mulutnya lalu berlari keluar rumah lagi.

BBRRAAAKKK!

Ichigo membanting pintu rumahnya sesudah keluar rumah. Apaan itu tadi!? Apaan itu tadi!? APA-APAAN ITU TADI?!

Tiba-tiba Rukia datang. "Hey, jangan menghalangi pintu dong!" Kata Rukia pada Ichigo. "Tadi aku agak lama karena habis beli perlengkapan buat besok! Pasti kamu belom ya?! Mueheheh! Udah sana minggir!" Kata Rukia sambil menerobos Ichigo.

"JANGAN MASUK!" Seru Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia berbalik. "Hah? Apa?"

"Ja.. Jangan masuk!" Kata Ichigo yang tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Rukia sambil menghalangi pintu. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Awas Ichigooo!" Kata Rukia yang lalu maju menerobos Ichigo dan menendang pintu.

"Uwaaaaahh?!" Ichigo lalu jongkok sambil menutup kepalanya.

Rukia pun akhirnya masuk. Ichigo lalu melihat Rukia yang berdiri diam.

"Rukia?! kenapa kau?!" Ichigo lalu ikut masuk.

Rukia lalu berlari ke dapur. "Ayo Ichigo! Ada yang masak nih! Pasti Yuzu! Harum banget!" Rukia berlarian ke arah dapur sedangkan Ichigo masih melihat-lihat tembok rumahnya.. Seingat Ichigo, ada darah dimana-mana.. Bercak-bercak darah dimana-mana... Tetapi sekarang .. Gila! Bersih banget, uyy!

"Hmm, tapi Rukia benar juga.." Gumam Ichigo. "Emang harum banget nih!" Ichigo lalu berlari kedapur sambil ketawa cengengesan dan liurnya udah keluar-keluar.

"Hey, hey, Ichi-nii! Ayo makan! Rukia udah makan tuh!" Kata Yuzu sambil memegang sumpit. Terlihat Rukia yang makan dengan lahap.

Ichigo buru-buru duduk disamping Rukia. "Mwhehehehe! Itadakimasuuuu!" Seru Ichigo dengan semangat. Yuzu tersenyum lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

**20 menit kemudiannn selesai makan dan istirahat 10 menit~**

Setelah Ichigo menghabiskan makananya... Tiba-tiba Ichigo sakit perut. "Uhh.. Sepertinya aku harus Buang air besar.." Kata Ichigo sambil memegang perutnya dan buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kebanyakan makan sih.. wuu!" Kata Rukia nyorakin Ichigo.

**dalem Kamar mandi.. :v**

Ichigo duduk di kloset tetapi tiba-tiba perutnya tidak sakit lagi dan Ichigo malah merasa mual. Ichigo pun buru-buru memakai celana kembali dan pergi ke depan wastafel dengan buru-buru dan langsung tumbang.

"HOOOEEEKKKKHH!"

Muntah Ichigo langsung keluar. Setelah Ichigo mengeluarkan semuanya akhirnya Ichigo terduduk. "Hah.. hah.." Nafasnya menderu keras. Ichigo benar-benar capek. _Kenapa aku bisa muntah separah ini... _Batin Ichigo dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya setelah 3 menit-an Ichigo duduk, Ia bangkit berdiri lagi untuk menyiram dan membersihkan wastafelnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Ichigo membulat melihat sesuatu yang ganjal dan bergerak-gerak.

Ichigo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

_Lidah..._

_Sebuah lidah.. Lidah itu bergerak-gerak seperti cacing. Lidah seukuran manusia.. Ichigo langsung menutup mulutnya dengan geli. Perasaan jijik menggerogoti dirinya. Ichigo mulai ketakutan dan merinding._

* * *

**Besoknya... Masuk sekolah seperti biasa..**

"Hei, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersentak kaget lalu berbalik ke belakang. "Ru.. Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia. Ichigo terlihat lemas dan matanya berkantung.

Rukia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau? Kau mau ku antar ke UKS ? Ini masih jam 11 loh.." Tanya Rukia yang bingung dengan sikap Ichigo. Ichigo menggeleng lalu berdiri dan pergi dari tempatnya. "Apa? aneh sekali dia.." Kata Rukia sambil melihat Ichigo yang mulai pergi.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue berlari menghampiri Ichigo yang akan keluar kelas. Ichigo pun berbalik. "Ada apa, Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Inoue Orihime.

"Kupikir kau tidak enak badan, jadi kubawakan Nasi dan es krim yang di campur dengan kecap! Makan ya! Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah loh" Inoue tersenyum dan nyengir ke Ichigo. Ichigo memandang kotak bento yang sedang di bawa Inoue di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba mata Ichigo membulat. Hawa di ruangan kelas terasa sangat panas. Ichigo mulai berkeringat, Inoue dan Rukia mulai buram dari pandangan Ichigo.

BRUUUKKKK...!

"Ichigo!?"

"Kurosaki-kun!? Kuch.. Kuchiki-san! Bagaimana ini!?"

"Biar ku angkat dia.."

Rukia pun menyeret Ichigo ke UKS. Rukia juga mulai berpikir, Ichigo juga sudah mulai rada-rada aneh dan stress gini.. Kira-kira alasannya kenapa ya ?  
Tiba-tiba,,,,

"KYAAAA!" BRAK!

"Wuah, ada apa!?"

Was,was,wes,... Orang-orang ribut mengerumuni Rukia yang baru saja membanting Ichigo setelah menyeretnya. Rukia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, ternyata dia sudah dikerumuni banyak orang, sayangnya, tak ada yang melihat apa yang dilihat Rukia. Jadi, Semua orang pergi dengan sedikit kesal.

Rukia terduduk lemas dengan gemetar. Saat Rukia mencoba bangkit berdiri, sementara Ichigo masih pingsan, Hinamori Momo datang dan melihat keadaan.

"Ada apa ini? Eh, apa yang terjadi dengan Kurosaki? Kuchiki?! apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinamori Momo dengan sedikit panik sambil membantu Rukia berdiri. Rukia lalu berdiri walaupun seluruh bulu kuduknya masih berdiri.

"Aku.. Ak.."

...

...

Iblis telah memilihnya. Sebentar lagi Ia akan mati. Tulislah namanya disebuah kertas yang masih mulus...

.

"Ini tidak seram"

.

"Oh ya?"

.

"Cerita macam apa ini!?"

.

BRAK. Ichigo terhuyung. Ia melihat ke arah kanan. Tak ada siapapun, Ia lalu melirik ke kiri, lagi-lagi Ia tak menemukan apapun ataupun siapapun. Lalu Ichigo sedikit sadar... "Hmm.. Ugh... Apa ini..." Dengan pelan Ichigo melihat ke badannya sendiri.  
Darah.

tes.

tess..

tesss...

.

"Ha-Hah..?"

.

_DEG._

.

_DHEG_.

.

Ichigo melotot. Dengan pelan, sambil berusaha memegangi dadanya, Ichigo melihat ke arah dadanya sendiri. Mata Ichigo mulai berkunang-kunang lagi. Ichigo menatap lurus kedepan dengan kembali terhuyung, matanya terasa sangat berat, membuat Ichigo terpaksa untuk menutupnya saja. Samar-samar, terlihat seorang anak kecil perempuan, berambut hitam pendek yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang jantung. Ichigo kaget, tetapi akhirnya Ichigo tumbang dan jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo lalu ingat. Karena asalan inikah, makanya, Rukia selalu membawa gelas lebih?

Kenapa ini... Apa ada yang aneh..?

"Hihihihi. Aku disini, Ichi-nii.."

"KA.. KARIN!?"

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

Serius, capek banget bikinnya. Dari semua fic yang aku bikin, hanya ini yang alurnya terbongkar, tapi aku ingin banget upload :| xD soalnya aku suka horrornya *w*)b

Mohon di repiu ya readers XD aku terima Saran apapun deh soalnya ini aku bikinnya emang ngasal :V Dan maaf kalau Ada kesamaan ide atau adegan yang mirip.. Aku buatnya 100% sendirian xD sorry...

Maafkan aku.. Tapi mengertilah perasaanku..(Hah!?)

Yaudah, sampai ketemu di fic horror bleach ku selanjutnya :D aku Janji bakal bikin yang lebih-lebih-lebih-lebih bagus daripada ini :D


End file.
